rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayEd Quantz (PC)
---- Description *'Name': Quantana Tinsoo Bolo *'Race': Windling *'Discipline': Wind-dancer (Discipline) An air-headed, absent minded windling who loves poetry (especially ones about cake), she likes books with pretty pictures, and adding ones to those that don’t have any. She keeps her hair short so it won’t get in the way, and wears simple clothing designed after her favorite things. Her clothing is usually the color of paper with little scribbling and doodles on them. Quantz’s kin-mother is a wind dancer, and her kin-father was a windling warrior. She’s learned most her wind dancer skills from her kin-mother. Her father disappeared after he was involved in a fight several years ago. It was just before Quantz’s coming of age ceremony. He left the village with a few other warriors one evening and never came back. Her “of age” tattoo is located on her left shoulder, and looks similar to a vignette in an old book. It has several music notes with vines curling around them. She loves to read and listen to people tell stories, provided they’re interesting and exciting. She likes to collect small discarded objects, such as corks, broken beads and the like. She has quite a colorful collection in her home. She’s chosen to live inside a hollowed out tree, toward the top, but not too far away from others. She enjoys watching people and their interactions and isn’t shy about creating a little bit of chaos, as long as it’s funny. She often goes on trips to watch other cultures and learn about them and loves any opportunity to do so. ---- Attributes *Strength: 7 (Step 4) **Carrying Capacity/Lifting Capacity: 40/80 (Halved to 20/40 while flying) *Dexterity: 14 (Step 6) **Raised once (13 -> 14) **Physical Defense 8 (raised to 10 due to Race) *Toughness: 10 (Step 5) **Death/Unconsciousness Rating: 31/22 (base value) **Wound Threshold 8 **Recovery Tests 2 *Perception: 18 (Step 7) **Spell Defense 10 *Willpower: 11 (Step 5) **Mystic Armor 1 *Charisma: 17 (Step 7) **Social Defense 9 Combat Stats *Initiative Step: 6 *Movement (Flying): 7/14 hexes *Movement (Walking): 4/8 hexes *Physical Defense: 10 (15/-19-/24) *Spell Defense: 10 (15/-19-/24) *Social Defense: 9 (14/18/22) *Physical Armor: per armor *Mystic Armor: 1 + armor Health and Recovery *Wound Threshold: 8 *Unconsciousness Rating: 22+30(Durability)-4(Blood Oath)=48 *Death Rating: 31+36(Durability)-4 (Blood Oath)=63 *Recovery Tests: 2/day Wind Dancer Discipline Talents *''Circle 1'' **''CORE'' ***Conversation (Charisma) (D): 8 (Next LP) ***Mimic Voice (Perception) (D): 8 (Next LP) ***Speak Language (Perception): 6 (Next 2100 LP) ***Wind Dance (D): 8 (Next LP) ***Karma Ritual: 7 (Next 3400 LP) **''Support'' *** *''Circle 2'' **''CORE'' ***Durability: 7 (6/5) (Next 3400 LP) ***Etiquette (Charisma) (D): 8 (Next LP) **''Support'' ***Item History (Perception): 6 (Next 2100 LP) *''Circle 3'' **''CORE'' ***Emotion Song (Charisma) (D): 8 (Next LP) **''Support'' ***Avoid Blow (Dexterity): 6 (Next 2100 LP) *''Circle 4'' **''CORE'' ***Thread Weaving (Perception): 8 (Next LP) **''Support'' ***Read/Write Language (Perception): 1 (Next 200 LP) *''Circle 5'' **''CORE'' ***Bird Song (D): 7 (5500 LP) **''Support'' ***Inspire Others: 7 (Next 5500 LP) *''Circle 6'' **''CORE'' ***Fast Hand (D): 7 (5500 LP) **''Support'' ***Book Memory: 5 (2100 LP) *''Circle 7'' **''CORE'' ***Dead Fall (D): 1 (300 LP) **''Support'' ***Search: 1 (300 LP) Windmaster Discipline Talents *''Circle 1'' **''CORE'' *** Dive Attack (D): 8 (1 Strain, must be higher initiative than target) (Next LP) *** Karma Ritual: 1 (Next 300 LP) *** Melee Weapons (D): 8 (Next 8900 LP) *** Wood Skin (D): 1 (Next 300 LP) **''Support'' *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ---- Skills Knowledge: *Plant Identification: 2 (Next 500 LP) *Weather Patterns: 1 (Next 300 LP) Artisan: *Singing: 2 (Next 500 LP) *Drawing: 1 (Next 300 LP) Languages: *Native: Windling *Throalic Dwarven Gear CARE Package (Complimentary Adventurer's Required Equipment) * Adventurer’s Kit (backpack, bedroll, flint & steel, torch, waterskin, large sack) * Artisan Tools * Basic writing kit * Traveler’s Garb (soft boots, shirt, belt, robe or breeches, traveler’s cloak) * Trail Rations (1 week) Armor *Fernwear Weapons *Windling Two-handed sword (STR+3 damage) *Windling Knife (STR+1 damage) *Bow and arrow set Threads * Kham's Spike (Thread Rank 4): STR+9 damage (STR+6 at current Thread Rank) ** Forge Blade x3 ** Pay 1 strain to return to your hand ** Can split the Spike into two weapons, can also be used as Scarless Pitons for climbing. ** Can be used to break locks per Lochost Questor power. * Windling Cup of Friendship (Thread Rank 2) **"It's a threaded item that would add to charisma-based rolls (depending on the threaded rank), filling with pure water or windling keesris wine on command for the cost of 1 strain." **+1 bonus on any Charisma-based Tests made against non-Windlings. * Hair Comb (Thread Rank 4) ** +2 to Physical and Social Defense. ** Can lengthen hair up to the user's height ** Can animate hair with thoughts * Group Pattern (Thread Rank 4) ** +4 Melee Weapons ** +4 Physical Defense ** +4 Durability ** +4 Mystic Armor * Sunglare (Thread Rank 4) ** The helm can emit a soft light, similar to a lantern, on command. ** For 4 strain, the wielder can use the Sunglare power. For all Horror constructs within a 5 hex radius, roll a Charisma+Thread Rank test against the highest Social Defense. If successful, all of the intelligent Horror constructs are filled with fear and dread. Unintelligent Horror constructs (which usually do not have a Social Defense) are stopped in their tracks. The Horror constructs may not initiate an attack, but will retaliate and defend themselves against attackers. Sunglare is an all-or-nothing ability (it either works on all of the constructs or none of them), and it lasts for Thread Rank rounds. ** Sunglare can now be used to blind non-Horror constructs. This effect costs 4 strain and can only affect a single target. The wearer must roll a Charisma+Thread Rank test against the target's Spell Defense. Targets with shields or other glare-stopping items can prevent this effect. The blindness lasts for Thread Rank hours, but can be healed earlier by a Questor of Garlen or any method that heals a wound. ** Sunglare now deals damage equal to Willpower+Thread Rank to all affected Horror constructs. This damage is applied at the end of every round that Sunglare is in effect. The helm now provides 1 point of Physical Armor and 1 point of Mystic Armor (which stacks with any other worn armor and counts as part of worn armor for the purposes of the Rule of Three). * Thread tied to the earth elemental named The Digger. * Wyvern-skin Robe (Thread Rank 2) (Name TBD) ** 5/2 Armor, no Init Penalty ** Has an additional Thread Rank, with a Dying Legacy ability and Deed req. Misc Karma *'Current': 60 *Maximum: 60 *Spent: 12ish *Karma Die: Step 6 (d10) *Legend Point cost: 5 (House Rules) Legend *'Current': 921 Money *'Current': 3,349 silver *Total Earned: 7,502 silver Journals *Diaryhttp://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Diary# *Illustrationshttp://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Illustrations#